Bailamos
by EmyMcGonagall
Summary: A D/H romance!


Tonight we dance  
I lay my life in your hands  
We take the floor,nothing is forbidden anymore  
Don't let the world in outside;don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight.......  
  
  
  
There she was,across the Great hall,alone.He smiled to himself.He wouldn't approach her just yet.Not until he was sure she was alone.  
Fifteen minutes went by and she was still alone.He approached her cautiously.  
She looked beautiful in her long,emerald green,velvet dress.It made her cinammon eyes stand out.Her eyes sparkled with a great lonliness.She looked up at him and gave him a wary smile.  
"Yes,what can I do for you?",she said.  
"Nothing,Granger.Is it a crime to stand right here?",he retorted cruelly.She looked slightly taken aback.She wasn't,for some reason,expecting him to be acting like normal tonight.  
"No,i don't guess it is,Malfoy.But,why of all places,did you pick the spot by the mudblood?"she retorted curtly.  
"Oh,no reason.Just wondering where the famous duo,Potty and Weasel are?And why did they leave their beloved Granger alone?",Draco replied.  
"They didn't want to come down without dates,"she told him.  
"But the mudblood doesn't have a date either does she?",he asked.  
"No,but neither does Draco Malfoy",she pointed out.He stared at her and she stared back.God,she looked so gorgeous,but why was he thinking this?He hated the Mudblood Granger.But those eyes and that dress,clinging to every curve of her beautiful body.And her long silky hair,were just too tempting.  
She stared into his cold grey eyes but she noticed something.He wasn't glaring at her.He was looking at her like a normal human being.His icy blonde hair fell into his face and she was tempted to push it back.But why?She hated this cruel person.Why was she thinking he looked handsome in his tux that fit him just right?She reached her hand up and slowly pushed the hair out of his face.He touched her hand.  
"Mudblood..I mean,Granger...I mean,Hermione....Would you like to dance?",he asked sounding like a lost little boy.  
"Yes,I would,Draco",she replied withdrawing her hand.he took her hand in his and led her on to the floor and all the activity in the room,except the music,stopped.  
  
  
Bailamos  
  
  
A song started playing,a song with a latin rhytm to it.Bailamos,it said.Hermione and Draco began to dance.  
  
Let the rhythm take you over,bailamos  
  
  
They fit perfectly into eachother's arms.He loved the feel of her soft skin against his,but he wouldn't admit it.  
  
  
Te quiero,amor mio(I love you,my love)  
Bailamos(We dance)  
  
  
Everyone stared as the Gryffindor and Slytherin danced,holding eachother close.Hermione tripped over an outstretched foot of a jealous onlooker and hit the ground.  
"Watch it,Mudblood",snarled Pansy Parkinson.Hermione glared back and accepted Draco's hand to help her up.He pulled her to her feet and to the otherside of the floor.  
"Ignore the little wench.She wants me and I hate her with a passion",Draco said with a bit of warmth towards Hermione.Hermione smiled at him.  
"Why are you risking your reputation to dance with me?",she asked curiously.  
"I felt sorry for you,Mudblood.Why are you risking yours?",he retorted in a tone he hoped was cruel.Hermione just grinned.  
  
  
Wanna live this night forever,bailamos  
Te quiero,amor mio,te quiero  
  
  
Draco spun Hermione around her her dress flared out elegantly,then he caught her in a dip.  
"Well,"she said breathlessly,"Someone's read up on muggle salsa dancing"  
"Maybe,"he replied with a half smile,"How are you with salsaing?"  
"Let's go for it",she replied smiling.  
  
  
  
Tonight I'm yours,we can make it happen,I'm so sure  
Now I'm letting go,there is something you should know  
I won't be leaving your side,we're gonna dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars  
  
  
  
They danced so gracefully it was as if they'd been doing this forever.Their eyes were fixed intensly upon eachothers.They were concentrating deeply on the steps.The whole school's eyes were fixed upon them,a Gryffindor and a Slytherin,dancing beautifully across the floor.  
Hermione spun around and he caught her again.She smiled and blushed before rebounding back up again.  
  
  
Bailamos  
  
  
They danced.  
  
  
Let the rhythm take you over,bailamos  
  
  
The rhythm washed over them.  
  
  
  
Te quiero,amor mio,bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever bailamos  
Te quiero,amor mio,Te quiero  
  
  
  
They embraced yet keeped their pace.Their eyes locked and Hermione whispered,"This is nice,Thankyou".  
"No problem,Granger,"he said smiling.The word mudblood just couldn't get past his lips right then.  
  
  
  
Whoa,tonight we dance....  
  
  
"I hope this never ends,"Hermione said.  
  
  
  
Whoa,like no tomorrow....  
  
  
  
"Me too.You actually pretty cool for a mudblood,Granger"  
  
  
  
Whoa,if you'll stay with me...  
  
  
  
"How about another dance after this?",Draco asked cautiously,even though he was pretty sure she'd say yes.  
"Of course"  
  
  
  
Bailamos,let the rhythm take you over,bailamos  
Te quier,amor mio,bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever,bailamos  
Te quier,amore mio,bailamos..  
  
  
  
The song ended and Draco dipped Hermione deeper than before.The whole Great Hall rang with applause from everybody except Snape,Gryffindors,and Slytherins.Draco leaned down and hesitantly kissed Hermione.She was taken by surprise.He pulled her up close and only then did she kiss back.The Great Hall's inhabitants were shocked at this.Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?!  
"Pretty good,Granger",Draco said pulling away with a smile.  
"Not so bad yourself,Malfoy",she said smiling as well.He led her off the dance floor.The crowd parted still in shock.They exited the Great Hall.  
"You still owe me a dance,Malfoy",Hermione said in his ear.  
"Don't worry,Granger,you'll get it," he said and pulled her into an empty broom closet.  
  
  
  
A/N:You can use your imaginations for the rest!~lol~I really like this fic but it does seem a little long no?As you can probably tell,I like D/H romances.This dance takes place in their 7th year so they're around 17.This one isn't too mushy either! R/R!Thanks!  
  
***Disclaimer:All character belong to J.K. Rowling and the song,Bailamos,belongs to Enrique Iglasias and I suppose,maybe,Wild,Wild,West. 


End file.
